Unfamiliar Places
by xxjobbiesxx
Summary: Part two to Unfamiliar Return. Sora and Roxas make it back, but something has changed in the worlds. Could Sora and Roxas be the key to saving thousands?


**I am glad to be back writing this! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for the delay, but work and everything has me constantly busy! I will update again soon though (Hopefully!) Till then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was an odd sensation, being transported the way they had. At first, Roxas had tried to scream. But as soon as he started to, it was ripped from his throat. All air seemed to have been lost. Then his body jerked, but not in the painful sense. He could feel his body moving quickly, being transported from one realm to another. As they sped off, the green light pulsated brighter and brighter until<p>

_Boom_!

His ears began to ring from the sound. It had almost been like a cannon firing right next to his ear, and he winced.

Then it was over. The three of them stood around , glancing at the star and trying to get themselves together,

"Whoa… Let's do that again!" Sora exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air. Aqua and Roxas glanced at the brunette incredulously. Roxas felt like he was going to puke, and Aqua literally did. Roxas glanced away, not wanting to upset his own stomach, "Awww Aqua. You're such a spoil sport!" Sora deflated, glancing over at Roxas.

But Roxas was already past all that, focusing on an object in the distance. Sora blinked, following his line of sight. No one asked, but the question was clearly in the air;

Where were they?

It looked familiar. Well, what wasn't destroyed looked familiar. Some of the buildings and lamps. Something had happened though. Something big., and he was sure that there was something missing. Roxas stepped forward slowly, walking towards one of the desolate buildings,

'_Do you know where you are Roxas?'_ Ven asked slowly. The blonde didn't answer. He felt like he knew the place. The cobble-stone streets. The gas lamps. He had even walked this street once before. He slowly came across a set of in-laid train tracks. He cocked his head to the side, kneeling down to feel the cold metal. He knew this place…

His breath caught in his throat. He did know this place. But…

"It's not so Twilight anymore… Is it." Aqua asked, stepping forward slowly. Roxas glanced up at her slowly,

"W-What happened to the Sun? What happened to the _town_?" he asked, looking back at the tracks.

"And where are the people? Our friends?" Sora asked, glancing around. It was definitely a ghost town, that was for sure. They remained there in silence, surveying the ruins slowly.

"I don't think we're alone…" Aqua said slowly, turning to face the alleyway that had once led to the train station. Roxas followed her gaze, squinting at the figure in the shadows. He cocked his head to the side,

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

The figure ran off, further into the shadows. Roxas sprinted after it, "Hey! Wait! We just want to talk!"

Sora followed swiftly,  
>"Sora! Roxas! Wait!" Aqua called out, "We don't know who or what that is! Stop!"<p>

But they didn't. They continued forward, trying to catch up with the elusive figure. After chasing it for a while, they stopped to catch their breath, leaning down to catch their breath. The figure had long since disappeared somewhere into the shadows, but they didn't want to give up hope. They glanced around, trying to make out something familiar.

"Did you see where it went?" Sora asked his counter-part in between breaths. Roxas shook his head, "Ughhhh. Did Aqua follow us?" he asked. Once again Roxas simply shrugged. Great. So they had probably lost Aqua and the figure and were even lost themselves. It was a triple whammy.

Something slammed Roxas and Sora on the head, forcing them to go down to the ground,

"You idiots!" Aqua yelled down at them, also in the process of catching her breath, "You aren't supposed to leave a woman alone, and you definitely don't go chasing something you don't know just in case…" he voice trailed off. Roxas gripped his head, glancing up…

To see a figure standing in front of them. He instantly forgot about the pain in his head. It was… Creepy. How it could vanish then reappear in the darkness. Like it was a part of….

"Oh shit…"

The thing opened it's mouth and let out a guttural screech that deafened them. Roxas clamped his hands over his ears, yelling along with it. What the heck was going on now?

Aqua picked them both up, throwing them forward in a dead sprint. She, obviously, wasn't going to stick around to find out what it was. Or what it was doing, and Roxas couldn't have agreed any more. He let his legs carry him forward, hoping that they remembered the streets, even if it was a new place. He could still hear the scream behind them, and the sound of something chasing them. Hot on their heels. Could even feel their hot, ragged breaths on the back of his neck. They would catch them. They would probably do awful things to them. In fact, they were probably so close that one could reach out and…

Something grabbed his shirt, and he instantly went to scream. For the third time his scream was cut short, but this time a hand was clamped around his mouth, muffling it. He was tugged around a corner, as were Aqua and Sora from what he could hear. Tears started forming in his eyes,

". Quiet."

He knew that voice. He instantly stilled, eyes wide, "Leon!" he practically shouted. Of course, the gloved hand clamped around his mouth again, and Leon was practically in his face,

"Are you deaf or stupid? I said shut the hell up! They can hear like-" He cut off, quickly, glancing to his left. Something scrambled around on the cobble-stone they had previously been treading. Roxas held still, and practically quit breathing. What was that? If only he could see…. It was so weird without the sun in a constant state of Twilight. After a moment the thing scrambled away, leaving them alone. Swiftly, Leon motioned for the two others (Who Roxas couldn't make out just yet) to back up. They slowly made their way around the twists and turns of the ruined town. It seemed like forever that they were dragged, but eventually they reached their destination. Leon let go of Roxas, "Speak quietly, or I will gag and bind you, I swear." He said, disappearing behind a broken doorway.

"I'm the only one who can do that." Sora mumbled after a beat. Roxas looked over, completely mortified. Had Sora really just said that? After all that had happened, he had decided now was the perfect opportunity to throw that out there?

Roxas' cheeks flared up, and he was glad there was no light for once. They followed Leon into the doorway, squinting once again to make out the shadows of the other three people,

"You know these people?" Aqua asked quietly

"Yes. They are old friends. Though why they are in Twilight Town…"

"Down here." Leon whispered. He flicked his lighter on for a moment to show the a small doorway that lead down underground.

A basement. Roxas groaned, but continued forward slowly,

"And welcome to the new Worlds." Leon said as he followed behind the rest.


End file.
